


Making Sense?

by KataraH20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A dash of salt, Adrinette, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraH20/pseuds/KataraH20
Summary: An attempt to make viewing Season 3 a bit more... watchable? Let me know what you think.





	Making Sense?

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'll try not to - SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Anyone else confused about what is happening during Season 3? The order that the episodes are released on youtube (in any language), the order of the episodes released on tv, the order of the Netflix episodes... none of this makes sense. Below is an attempt to make a plausible storyline and some brief reasons why I chose what I chose. I’ve also included the Production Code, in case you wanted to know.

  
1\. Animaestro - Chloe doesn't seem to know about Marinette's crush on Adrien; Kagami grows as a threat to all Adrinette shippers. #302

2\. Stormy Weather 2 - A good recap of the first two seasons. This episode would have been the first episode of the season, except Chloe kinda knows about Marinette's crush. #317

3\. Chris Master - In a later episode, Lila is the go-to babysitter for Chris. This episode has to happen beforehand. #312

4\. Backwarder - continues Kagadrien in the background while bringing forward Master Fu's story #304

5\. Chameleon - Lila enters, and every single person loses their mind and character, while we all scramble to make sense of it all. #301

6\. Weredad - the crumbling of all Marichat shippers. This episode's placement is a bit ambiguous; it just needs to be before Oblivio. The first three episodes build up a world we know. After Chameleon, we need something that still isolates Marinette but is a bit lighthearted. #306

7\. Desparada - reintroduces Kitty Section, Kagadrien, Lukanette, and Ladrien while also introducing Viperion and Adrien's time as a temporary miraculous holder. It also slightly reminds everyone why Ladybug needs Chat Noir. Also, thank you, Alix, Alya, and Mylene for saying what needed to be said. This episode needs to happen before Party Crasher. #311

8\. Gamer 2.0 - a stressed Marinette; some Ladynoir, emphasis on Noir though. Needs to be after Desparada as she is a part of the game. #316

9\. Onichan - can't be having Ladynoir getting too close... right? Don't forget about Lila; Adrien grows a tiny bit as a character when Kagami is in the episode. #308

10\. Silencer - Let's be real: Onichan and Silencer are a pair of inseparable episodes. These two episodes show how teenage hormones are out of control and complicate our already complicated love square. #307

11\. Bakerix - In case you forgot, Marinette comes by her stubbornness from ALL of her relatives. It's important to introduce Grandpa before Party Crasher. This episode opens with an announcement about the startrain. #303

12\. Ladybug - we must not forget about Mayura and Lila. Alya, Chloe, and Adrien do not become akumatized at a crucial moment. #324

13\. StarTrain - Marinette needs to have more fun. This episode is an introduction to Max as a temporary miraculous holder, which needs to be established prior to Party Crasher. Pegasus is AMAZING! The list of miraculous holders that Chat knows the identity of is growing from just Chloe. Speaking of Chloe, she is really playing up the Queen Bee like Ladybug hasn't spoken with her (from Miraculer). Alya is a BFF to Marinette. #313

14\. Miracular - continues Lila's psychological warfare; reintroduces Mayura; ends Chloe's Queen Bee storyline for the near future. #309

15\. Oblivio - when we can't take it anymore, we find temporary relief in our OTP. This episode is our Dark Owl of Season 2. #310

16\. Timetagger - Chat Noir is trying to make sense of Backwarder through Oblivio with future knowledge... but good luck with that. We, the viewers, have no idea either. Introduction of Bunnyx/Alix. #319

17\. Reflekdoll - This episode needed to be after Oblivio and Timetagger. Ladybug is frustrated with Chat's inappropriateness towards her during battle, but he doesn't understand how he is inappropriate, so he learns why. A reminder that Marinette has some serious shade. Also, don't forget about Mayura and HawkMayura shippers. #305

18\. Felix – OMG, Adrien has relatives, and they are just as messed up as daddy-o. Also, Adrien ships Gathalie. #323

19\. Kwamibuster – Multimouse is cool, but for real, y’all. This whole “they can’t know each other’s identity” is getting old and ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. #314

20\. Feast - Bringing Master Fu's storyline to the fore. #315

21\. Party Crasher - Kim is the only person Master Fu gives a miraculous in a similar manner as Marinette and Adrien. #320

22\. Puppeteer 2 - Adrinette until not... A friendzone episode. #321

23\. Ikari Gozen - Let's expand Marinette's friend circle, please. Kagami is a good person to start with. #318

24\. Loveater – Dumb akumatization meets a tired trope. <strike>Thanks</strike>, HawkMayura. #325

25\. Miracle Queen – Chloe gets played. HawkMayura gain the upper hand in so many ways. #326

26\. Chat Blanc – Y’all can fight me on this one, but if Chat Noir is still Chat Noir after Plagg knows that Adrien knows, and if Adrien reveals that he is Chat Noir, and there is no response from Master Fu, then this had to happen while Marinette is the Guardian. #322

**Author's Note:**

> I made some changes, and a couple of folks suggested some changes. Let me know if this makes sense of Season 3 for you.  
I also had a request to do a similar list for seasons 1 and 2. I'll try to do that around the beginning of December. ☺


End file.
